


Humanity's Dream

by animebutterfly247



Series: Rule 63 Ereri/Riren [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fem!Eren, Levi and Eren have a kid together, Rüya Yeager, female eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people of the Three Wall's called her Humanity's Dream. A girl with silky black hair down to her shoulders, steel blue eyes but opened wide with hope like her mother, and her mothers personality. Rüya Isabel Jäger is the girls name, but everyone of German decent call her Träumen, some of Japanese decent call her Yume, some of French decent call her Rêver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've made Levi and Eren VERY Out of Character.

The cute pitter patter of small feet rang through out the castle of the Survey Corps. It was a strange sound to be having in such a serious place but the recruits have grown fond of the sound. No one would have guessed a small child would be what it took to lighten the mood during the day, but that is what it took. It was hard knowing that they had to leave her behind with two lucky recruits, but it was worth coming home to that smile, even if some didn't make it back to see her bright smile when they got back from a mission.

The people of the Three Wall's called her Humanity's Dream. A girl with silky black hair down to her shoulders, steel blue eyes but opened wide with hope like her mother, and her mothers personality. Rüya Isabel Jäger is the girls name, but everyone of German decent call her Träumen, some of Japanese decent call her Yume, some of French decent call her Rêver. She answers to all of them. 

Her mother and father just so happened to be Humanity's Hope and Humanity's Strongest. She brought joy to their life when she was born, but it wasn't always that way. Levi and Eren were scared to bring her into a world were people lived in fear of titans, and lived behind cages they called walls. But once she was born they were filled with joy. More joy and happiness then both of them had ever felt before. 

They love coming home after a mission and hearing the loud happy sequel of: "Mama! Papa!" as Rüya tried to squirm out of her care takers. Levi was the first to go get her.

"Hey there, sweet heart." Levi said taking her from they other recruits arms. "Were you a good girl while we were gone?" Rüya nodded her head and giggled. Levi looked over at her care takers and they both nodded in reassurance. Levi gave a happy grunt before kissing his child on the head. Eren soon came over to join them.

"Hey little sunshine!" Eren chimed in. 

"Mama!" Rüya bounced up and down in her fathers arms. Levi hand her over to Eren. She hugged her mother tightly and Eren hugged her daughter back. 

"Let's get you in the bath and get you in some comfy clothes, okay?" Eren said fixing her daughters tiny Survey Corps jacket and walking her inside. 

"Okay!" Rüya giggled and clapped her hands. 

Eren took Rüya up to the girls washroom. She turned on the hot water for the small tub that was their and helped her daughter get out of her tiny uniform, then the small pony tail Rüya's hair was in. Rüya climbed into the tub, sitting down and splashing around a little bit. Eren giggled watching her daughter play in the water. After undressing herself Eren slipped into the bath as well. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips when her skin made contact with the warm water. Rüya crawls onto Eren's lap, handing her the bar of soap. Eren looked down and smiled, taking the soap. She helped Rüya take a bath before doing herself, letting Rüya play in the tub more as she did so.

After bath time and getting dressed more comfortably, Eren took Rüya to the dinning hall. Everyone was just hang out and drinking tea to calm their nerves. Rüya and Eren joined Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa, and Armine. 

"Papa!" Rüya shrieked when seeing Levi.

"Hey, baby girl." Levi said picking her up from Eren's arms. She looked at Levi and giggled.

"She looks just like Levi." Hanji said to Eren. "I am actually surprised at how good Levi is at raising her. One look at Levi and he doesn't look like father material but then you see him with Rüya and it's amazing."

"I can hear you Hanji." Levi said fixing Rüya's hair.

"I was complimenting you." Hanji replied. 

"Tch..." Levi smacked his lips.

"Tch..." Rüya echoed the sound. Everyone at the table chuckled and smiled.

"Okay Rüya, quiz time!" Eren chimed. She looked over at her mother and bounced up and down.

"Who is that?" Eren said pointing at Hanji.

"Auntie Hanji!" Rüya squeaked.

"And who's that?" She pointed at Erwin.

"Uncle Erwin!"

"And who's that?" She pointed at Mikasa.

"Auntie Mikasa!"

"And who's that?" She pointed at Armin.

"Auntie Armine!"

"Good job, Rüya. Okay last person. Who is that?" Eren pointed at Jean who was a table away from them.

"Horse face!" Rüya said. Everyone at the table bursted into laughter, except for Levi he was trying to contain his laughter.

"Really, Eren? Really..." Jean said over hearing.

"No. Close but no. Jean. Can you said Jean, Rüya?" Eren said panting.

"Jean!" 

"Good job. High-five!" Hanji said holding up her hand to Rüya. Rüya gave her a tiny high-five.

"Would anyone like some more tea?" Armine asked. 

"I would." Mikasa said.

"No thank you." Erwin, Eren and Hanji said in unison.

"Just a little bit." Levi said. Armine pored tea in Mikasa and Levi's cup.

"Here you go, little angel." Levi said handing Rüya the cup.

"Tea!" Rüya cheered.

"Two hands. Drink it slowly or you'll get a tummy ache." Levi reminded her. Rüya sipped on the tea slowly and made a little "ah!" sound she was done with the first sip.

"Definitely Levi's child." Erwin said with a smile.

"Were you doubting that she was mine, Erwin?" Levi questioned.

"No, of course not." Erwin chuckled. "She just reminds me of you a lot."

Rüya was only half way done with her tea when she started to get sleepy. She yawned and started to doze off.

"Do you want me to take her to her room, Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"It's fine, Mikasa. We get her." Eren answered. Levi removed the cup from his daughters tiny hands.

"Sleepy?" Armine asked Rüya. She nodded her head and yawned again.

"Say goodnight to everyone, Rüya." Levi said taking her in his arms. 

"Goodnight everyone..." Rüya said waving with one hand and the other rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Goodnight!" Everyone replayed.

Levi and Eren took her up to her room to tuck her into bed. Already sleeping soundly on Levi's shoulder the made it to her room. Levi gently laid her down in her bed. Eren tucked her into the blankets and gave her the stuffed bunny that Mikasa had gotten her when she was born, she clung onto it quickly.

"Do you want to go back or go lay down?" Eren asked.

"Let's go lay down." Levi answered picking Eren up bridal style, even if it was a short walk to Levi's room which was right next store to Rüya room. Levi gently put Eren down on the bed and kissed her gently. Giggles and kisses that could be heard from the room into the hallway. Eren pulled Levi down into the bed with her. She cuddled up to Levi, resting her head on his chest. Levi kissed her head, holding her close.

"You have the day off tomorrow, right?" Eren asked looking up at Levi.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I was thinking that we could take Rüya into town for a little bit." Eren said. Levi cringed at the words, he didn't like taking Rüya into town. Everyone would crowd around them just to get a look at 'Humanity's Dream'.

"You know how I feel about taking her into town." Levi said.

"I know. We don't have too. It was just a thought." Eren answered.

"I didn't say no." Levi replied. "We can take her into town. I just don't like when people try to grab at her or start pushing around us just to say they have seen or touched 'Humanity's Dream'."

Eren chuckled a little bit. "You're such a protective father."

"I have to be. I don't any of those insane people hurting my daughter. Plus if the Military Police finds out I had a child with you. Who knows what they will do to her." Levi growled at the thought of someone hurting his baby girl. Eren smiled and cuddled closer to him.

"They may already know but let's not think of that right now." Eren said yawning. "Let's just rest up for tomorrow." Levi smiled and kissed her head.

"Okay. Good night. I love you." Levi whispered.

"I love you too." Eren said falling into a deep sleep.


	2. The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi take Rüya out to the town then something happens...

Rüya woke up and rubbed the sleep out her eyes. She looked around her room them smiled when she saw the sun shining threw the windows. She jumped out of her bed.

"Mama! Papa!" Rüya stormed into Eren and Levi's room, jumping into their bed. "Wake up! Wake up! The sun is up! Time to wake up!"

Eren and Levi rose from their slumber, seeing their little girl siting on their bed jumping up and down happily. Eren stretched her body then motioned for Rüya to lay in between her and Levi.

"How did you sleep, sunshine?" Levi asked his daughter.

"Good!" Rüya giggled as she crawled in between her parents. Levi pulled Rüya into his arms, holding her as close as he could, burying his face in her hair.

"Papa strong!" She giggled again, touching Levi's arm muscles.

"Yeah. Papa is really strong." Eren chuckled. "So mama and papa have the day off today, so we have a surprise for you, Rüya." Eren continued. "Do you want to guess what it is?"

"Uhhhhh..." Rüya hummed. "Don't know." Levi and Eren chuckled. 

"Mama and I are going to take you into town for a little bit." Levi pulled his daughter closer to him. 

Rüya's eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. "Really!" She squeaked. Eren giggled and smiled at her to assure her it was true. "Yay!" The little girl cheered clapping her hands.

"Let's go get dressed while papa gets dress, okay Rüya?" Eren said pulling her daughter out of Levi's arms. 

"Okay!"  
_________________________________  
"You guys, ready?" Levi asked as he saw Eren and Rüya walking over to the horse stalls. Eren nodded.

"Horsey!" Rüya pointed to the horses.

"Yup, horses! They're are going to take us into town." Eren said handing her to Levi, who was already on his horse. Rüya wiggled around happily when she got on the horse. "Now remember what I said Rüya. Keep on your hood and don't take it off, okay?" Eren reminded her. She nodded quickly. Eren smiled then jumped on her horse quickly.

The ride from the castle to the Trost District wasn't that long. No one really suspected a thing when they strolled in. Pregnancy is really common with the Survey Corps, a lot of them left the child with family. So it was normal for two Survey Corps members to come into town with a small child. Most of them wore hoods to protect who they were and who the child was. A lot of them would get death threats to them and their child. Levi and Eren were no different but they had to be extra careful since they were Humanity's Strongest and Humanity's Hope. 

"Mama? Papa? Why are people looking at us so weird?" Rüya asked.

'Because they hate us...' Levi thought.

"Don't worry about them." Eren replied. Rüya nodded and kept in looking forward. Levi searched around trying to find something to give Rüya. He spotted some bright red strawberries out of the corner of his eye. He pulled over his horse.

"I'll be right back." He said handing over Rüya to Eren before jumping off his horse. Rüya looked up at Eren a little confused, Eren just shrugged. They both watch as Levi made a deal with the man that was at the fruit stand then they saw him come back with a full bag.

"Here try this." Levi said as he got closer to them then pulled out a strawberry for Rüya to try. Rüya took it from Levi's hand, staring at it for bit before taking a bite out of the sweet fruit.

"Yummy!" The little girl cheered, taking another bite out of the fruit. Levi grinned grabbing another one out the bag, holding it up to Eren's mouth to feed it to her. She took a bite out of the red fruit.

"That is really good." Eren's said covering her mouth as she chewed.

"The man said that they were freshly picked this morning." Levi grinned, giving one more strawberry to Rüya then putting the bag in one of the large pocket on the horses stale. He jumped back on his horse to start their little stroll again. Rüya looked around at the town around her. She was so use to the big castle that the town was almost new to her. She watched as kids, around her age, played in the streets with other kids. Rüya suddenly wished that she had someone to play with. 

"Do you want to get off and walk a little bit?" Eren ask Rüya and Levi.

"I don't mind." Levi said. "What about you, baby girl?" Rüya nodded her head quickly in agreement. Levi smiled then found a small field that the horses could rest and graze. Far enough for no one to find them but close enough to walk too. They walked back onto the streets, Rüya was hand in hand with her mother and father. She squeezes her parents, slightly scared of the town around her. She would look around, noticing that everything so much bigger now then when she was on the horse.

"Wait here." Levi said noticing another little store. "I'll be back. Hold on to mommy really tightly, okay Rüya?"

"Okay, daddy." Rüya said holding on to Eren tightly. Eren smiled down at her daughter, trying to reassure her that everything will be all right. Rüya watch Levi talk to the man in store, while Eren watched the area around them but nothing she could do would help for what happened next.

A couple of kids, boys to be more exact, were throwing a ball when one of them threw it to far and the other one was running backward at a high speed to catch the ball. He ran right into Rüya, knocking her back onto the ground, making the hood of her cape fall back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Clift hanger!!!! To be continued~ ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Rüya means Dream in Turkish. So Rüya Jäger = Dream Hunter.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story. If enough people would like me to continue it I will. Please comment and tell me if I should. I'll make this story very fanbased so if you you would like to see anything happen please comment.  
> Thank you!


End file.
